train
by byeolie
Summary: tentang apa yang di lakukan jinyoung dan jihoon di dalam kereta. [bae jinyoung. park jihoon. jinhoon. winkdeep. produce101. wanna one]


wanna one ; mnet

winkdeep, au-setting, ficlet

* * *

 **train**

* * *

Jihoon berlari di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hendak menuju stasiun bawah tanah sebelum kereta berangkat meninggalkannya.

Sedikit terburu-buru meniti tangga demi mempersingkat waktu. Untungnya kereta belum tiba saat itu. Jihoon masih bisa mengatur nafasnya sebelum nanti harus kembali berdesakan di dalam kereta bersama penumpang lainnya.

Netranya melirik pada arloji, kurang sepuluh menit lagi kereta datang. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan tempat duduk kosong, namun nihil. Alhasil Jihoon hanya bisa berdiri sembari menanti kereta datang.

"Kak Jihoon?" Jihoon menoleh dan menemukan adik kelasnya ㅡBae Jinyoungㅡ dalam balutan seragam musim panasnya. Dengan senang hati kerahnya mempertontonkan _collarbone_ miliknya yang sempurna, lengan pendeknya juga memberi pertunjukkan bagaimana kerennya nadi di lengan Jinyoung yang mencuat.

Jihoon tersenyum dan balas menyapa, senang rasanya melihat adik kelas kesayangannya di pagi hari. Jinyoung berdiri mendekat pada Jihoon hingga tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu si pendek. Tidak ada percakapan di keduanya setelah sesi sapa-menyapa.

Demi membunuh waktu Jihoon melontarkan beberapa basa-basi di awal, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan masalah di klub ㅡkebetulan keduanya satu klub. Jinyoung juga merespon dengan baik, kadang diselingi dengan ocehan Jihoon.

"Woojin selalu telat memberiku laporan, padahal kau tau kan bagaimana tegasnya kak Seungwoo? Aku terus yang dimarahi dia." Oceh Jihoon sembari mencebik. Jinyoung tertawa dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya itu. Tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak surai karamelnya, akhirnya Jinyoung lakukan sampai tawa Jihoon berhenti seketika.

Jinyoung tersenyum masih asyik mengusak surai Jihoon, "lain kali ajak kak Woojin saat mengumpulkan laporan. Biar kalian yang dimarahin bersama." Jihoon tidak berkedip saat ini juga, terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan Jinyoung.

Sepuluh menit berlalu begitu cepat, kereta datang dan penumpang lain masuk terburu-buru. Pintu kereta di tutup saat Jihoon berhasil masuk, ia bersandar pada pintu kereta dengan Jinyoung di sebelahnya.

Awalnya suasana kereta tidak begitu ramai, lama kelamaan orang-orang mulai berdatangan di hadapan Jihoon maupun Jinyoung. Entah mengapa Jinyoung merangsak maju ke depan Jihoon, mengabaikan keluhan dari penumpang lain. Kedua tangannya diangkat dan mendarat pada pintu kereta di kedua sisi bahu Jihoon, mengukung tubuh kecilnya.

Jihoon menelan ludah gugup, pasalnya jarak antara keduanya hanya berjarak satu langkah. Samar-samar aroma maskulin Jinyoung menguar dan masuk di hidung Jihoon, baunya begitu memabukkan. "Jinyoung, ngapain?" setelah berperang dengan aroma Jinyoung, akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Ngelindungin kakak."

Jihoon cuma bisa diam, tubuhnya benar-benar di lindungi Jinyoung. Mendadak kereta berguncang agak keras hingga tubuh Jinyoung tanpa sengaja terdorong penumpang lain. Alhasil tubuh Jinyoung maju mendekat pada Jihoon.

Aroma bedak bayi menguar dari tubuh Jihoon dan terhirup indra penciuman Jinyoung. Jihoon sendiri hanya memejamkan mata erat, karena tubuh Jinyoung memang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, kak. Ngga sengaja," baru saja hendak mundur selangkah kemeja Jinyoung ditahan Jihoon. Kemeja pada bagian perutnya di tarik Jihoon pelan, Jinyoung bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Jihoon. Si mungil berbisik,

"Gini saja ngga apa kok."

Telinga Jinyoung memerah, kemudian mengangguk patah-patah. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Jihoon, wajahnya sudah seperti buah ceri. Niatnya ingin melepas cengkeramannya pada kemeja Jinyoung, pergerakannya di tahan si pemilik kemeja. Kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Jihoon,

"Jangan di lepas, kak. Biar kakak bisa nahan aku buat ngga melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

Sialan, ada apa dengan mereka di kereta pagi ini?

.

.

 **note**

WANNA ONE DEBUT. BAE JINYOUNG DEBUT.

SELAMAT BUAT PARA TRAINEE YANG BERHASIL DEBUT. AKU BAKAL DUKUNG KALIAN TERUS GA MAU TAU. LET'S ENJOY OUR JOURNEY TOGETHER UNTIL DECEMBER 2018. LEBIH JUGA BOLEH HEHE

buat para trainee yg gak berhasil debut, jgn patah semangat ya! kali aja jalan menuju mimpimu bukan dari mnet wkwk AKU TUNGGU DEBUT KALIAN SEMUA 💕💕


End file.
